


Healing is a process

by Lucifersdemonspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersdemonspawn/pseuds/Lucifersdemonspawn
Summary: Just one of the first Castiel x Lucifer stories I have wrote. Had enough courage in me to post this one! (I'll go through and edit the chapters once I have them all posted, sorry for any mistakes /and the slight cringe/.)Season 13 spoilers! Sorry guys!Just, what if Lucifer and Castiel actually got along?
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

"This is boring." Lucifer complains and I rest my head against the wall behind me in annoyance. "Hey, Cassie. You still awake there bud?"

"Angels don't need sleep, Lucifer." I remind in a flat tone as I continue staring out through the bars. I definitely didn't plan on being trapped again. I have to get out of here if I'm going to get Jack out of the alternate universe he's trapped in.

"Ah! There you are." He exclaims and I hear his feet thud on the ground. "You know, I could get us both out of here if you would just let me have a little hit."

"No." I say simply and sigh, I'm so tired of him. He groans over the top and I roll my eyes. "I sure hope they kill me soon. I don't think I can stand to listen to your whining any longer."

He goes silent for a good few minutes. "They're going to kill you?" He asks quietly.

"Very painfully I've been told." I confirm in a much quieter tone. I surprised myself when I felt the pang of fear that shot through me when I said it. I swallow back the emotion and forget it.

"No!" He suddenly yells and something slams loudly against the stone wall that connects us. I jump to my feet in surprise and his side goes silent besides his heavy breathing.

"Lucifer? Are you okay?" I ask with a frown as I walk closer to the warded bars that held me in my cage. I honestly wish they would've locked us in the same cage.

He stays silent for a little longer. "Rage is a good motivator." He whispers, definitely to himself but I could hear it. "Hey, Cassandra. Come here. I got a plan."

I furrow my eyebrows together, offended by the name, but walk as close as I could towards him. 

"Now, before I tell you... You have to make a deal with me." He smirks and i close my eyes with a huff, knowing that he was probably going to ask for my grace again.

"What sort of deal?" I grumble anyways and he laughs.

"Just that we won't kill each other once we're out of here." He offers and I could imagine the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Deal." I agree almost instantly, relieved that he didn't ask for my grace. I then snap my mouth shut. I just made a deal with the devil. It's not the first time, atleast, and last time he did hold up his end of the bargain... For the most part.

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it? Now normally, we'd have to seal this somehow but I guess that is going to have to wait." 

\--

"We're going to rot in here, all because of you. I thought you were strong? I used to look up to you and now I'm going to be killed by the hands of some low level demons after everything I have done. All because your running a little low on fuel. Maybe you do deserve to die. If they don't kill you, then I will with my own hands." I hiss, sitting back in my previous position.

"Oh, are you talking to me?" The dark-skinned demon, Dipper, asks as he walks over to my bars. "Aw? How sweet, I'll be sure to drawl your death out real long. Enjoy your screams for awhile."

"Actually, he was talking to me." Lucifer growls and the demon walks out of my sight. I stand up and get ready.

"Is that so?" The demon asks before shouting in surprise and pain. I couldn't help the smile that flashes across my face. 

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure. You see, rage it's-" Lucifer stops and laughs lowly. "It's a good motivator."

Dipper yells out in pain and Lucifer steps out of his cage. My own door opens and I quickly step out. Lucifer wraps Dipper up in a choke hold and I smite him without hesitation. Lucifer then sends me a cheeky grin and snatches up the angel blade that the demon dropped. 

"We make a good team, don't we, little one?" He asks with a smirk just as three more demons run around the corner. My eyes widen, but Lucifer pushes me behind him and kills all three of them quickly. I turn to him and he smiles. "That was fun. Now, come here Castiel. Let's get out of this place."

I step towards him cautiously and he stares down at me with a wicked grin. I squint my eyes. "Lucifer, whatever your-"

"Oh, I just love it when you say my name." He interrupts loudly while throwing his head back. His hands then grab onto my shoulders and broken wings appear behind him before suddenly we were standing infront of an old house.

He coughs and bends over while breathing in deeply as soon as we land. I glance at him before looking around us to make sure no one saw us appear out of no where. Once I was sure no one saw, I turn back to him and rest my hand on his back to heal him as much as I could. He straightens up and looks at me with mild surprise. "We must get going." I interrupt before he could talk. "Asmodeus will see we escaped very soon and your grace is growing ever weaker with each use. We must do this the human way."

"You mean travel wise, gross." He complains but starts walking along side of me.

An hour goes by and he actually starts to shiver.

I glance over at him and frown. How did the world's most beautiful angel fall so far? I breifly remember his true face and saddness fills me, knowing I will probably never see it again. His beauty is something unmatched, despite how long I have traveled the earth searching. I sigh softly and pull off my trench coat, before wrapping it around his shoulders. His eyes widen and he turns to look at me in complete shock before a small smile graces his lips. The saddness in me grows, but I quickly push it away. I don't have time to deal with emotions.

He slips his arms through the coat before tightening it around his body. "You know, I think I'm hungry." He mumbles and a sharp stab of guilt shocks me. I forgot his grace is so low that he is basically human, he's going to have human needs now. I stop him and search the pockets of my trench coat even as he wears it.

I finialy find my wallet that Dean gave me and I flip it open with a frown. A lot of credit cards and actual money meet my gaze. I didn't realize how much money he actually put in here. I never needed it until now.

"We can stop at a restaurant." I mumble, handing the wallet over to him as we start walking again. He stuffs it back into the pocket it was in and nods his head. "Then a motel for tonight so you can sleep."

"Sleep? No. No. I have not fallen that far." He argues, turning to look down at me with a glare and I roll my eyes.

"Lucifer, I understand this is hard, but sleeping is the only thing that can replenish your strength right now." I argue and he huffs.

"Yeah, or you could let me nibble on your grace." He mutters quietly under his breath.

I shoot him a glare before turning to look infront of us. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. My. Dad. Castiel, you have got to try this." Lucifer exclaims with a bite of spaghetti still hanging out of his mouth. I look around the restaurant quickly before looking back to him. He holds up the fork expectantly and I sigh, but take the food into my mouth. I close my eyes as I chew it, pleasantly surprised that I actually could taste it. When I opened my eyes again Lucifer was watching me in silence.

"That was good." I mumble and he pushes the plate more in the middle of us.

"Here, have some more." He orders and I shake my head.

"No, I do not need to eat. You on the other hand, do." I remind him with squinted eyes as I lean back in my seat.

He scowls and pulls the plate closer to him again. "Don't remind me." He grumbles, now taking slower bites.

I sigh and turn my head to face out the window. I could tell that the sun was setting and I knew that soon Lucifer would be getting tired. I try to look for a motel, but none seem to be close by. I'll have to ask.

I look back over to my brother who was finishing up his plate. He looks up at me with a smile and I couldn't help but chuckle when I see spaghetti sauce all over his face. He smiles in return and I grab a napkin and dab at the mess. He watches with soft eyes and I drop the dirty napkin onto the plate. "We should get going. It's going to get dark soon and you're going to need some sleep."

"Yes, alright." He huffs and we both climb out of the booth. My coat falls against his body and he stuffs his hands into the pockets. "Come on, little one, lead the way."

I nod my head and lead us to the counter first. "Hey, uhm. Ma'am?" I ask and the waiter turns to me with a curious look.

"Was somthing wrong?" She asks kindly and I shake my head.

"No, I was just wondering if you could point us to a cheap motel." I ask and she smiles.

"Yes, of course. Just take a left and it's down the streets a couple blocks. You won't miss it." She explains with a wink before walking away. I nod my head and turn around to see Lucifer scowling at the woman.

"Come on." I urge, hoping he won't do anything bad. "Don't waste your strength."

He turns to me and his expression softens before lighting up with a smile. "Awh, you're looking out for me, Cassie? I feel so honored."

"I'm just keeping my end of the deal." I grumble. His smile grows into a smirk.

"A deal we haven't officially confirmed yet. You remember that, right?" He asks and I stiffen, but we both walk out if the building. "Oh, you do. Well, let's see. There's multiple ways to seal a deal. Though, I assume you know the easiest?"

"A handshake?" I ask, a little to hopeful. He rolls his eyes.

"Now that's just sad. Do you really not want to kiss me that bad? It's not like I'm going down on you or jumping your bones, literally." He scoffs and I scowl with the easy way he put it.

"Fine." I huff and quickly grab his face between my hands and kiss him roughly. Once I pull away I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and he chuckles. I purse my lips as I try to pinpoint the weird emotion that now sparked in my chest, but it was new. I don't know if I like it.

"Feisty, I likey. Though, I'll have you know that I'm not going to be bottom." He informs and with this I frown.

"Bottom?" I ask him confused, tilting my head as I try to think of what he would be referring to. "I don't think I understand."

His eyes light up and he throws his head back as he laughs. "Oh, you are so innocent. Come on, let's get to the motel. I think I'm actually getting tired."

\--

I peak through the blinds before turning back to look at Lucifer who was still asleep.

I took turns watching outside and watching him sleep through out the night. Hopefully he wakes up soon because we have to keep moving so we won't get caught. I glance back towards the window and shift nervously, feeling more vulnerable than ever without my trench coat. I look around the room before sighing and sitting down on a chair. Nothing's going to happen, stop worrying yourself.

I swallow and look back over to the archangel who was staring at me.

I jump in surprise and he smiles befpre yawning. "You alright there, Cass? You've been fretting about since I woke up." 

"I was making sure we weren't followed. We have to keep going to so we won't get caught. I'm sure we can rent some sort of cabin and ward it. It should last awhile and I could go into the town and buy whatever you'll need. Then I could call-"

"Hey, angel. Don't worry, okay? We'll get through this together. We made a deal didn't we?" Lucifer cuts me off while jumping out of bed and standing infront of me. He kneels down, forcing me to look at him. "We can work together, alright? Be a team like I suggested, save my son, then save the world. What do you think?"

"Yes." I whisper. "I would like that." I promised I would keep Jack safe. I've failed so far. I have to get him out of there.

"Good." He smiles and stands back up with a grunt. He pulls his jacket back on and then picks up my trench coat. He stares down at it before slipping it on a lot more carefully than his. "Alright, little one. Where shall we get this cabin you spoke of?"

"It shouldn't be to far. Dean tought me how to hijack a car, so I can try to do that and it would greatly shorten our trip." I mumble, mainly to myself as I watch him start to strap on his boots.

"Oo, good boy gone bad. Love it." He smirks as he finialy walks to my side and wraps an arm over my shoulders. "Let's get going then, what do we got to loose?"

"Our lives?" I ask with an eyebrow and he laughs loudly.

"Yeah, like you haven't died before." He scoffs and I frown but lead us both out of the motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Home sweet home!" Lucifer cheers as he walks into the cabin we just bought. I follow in with bags of food and clothes hanging from my arms.

"For now, yes." I grumble and drop the bags by the door. "I'll go get the rest of the bags."

He doesn't reply so I huff and walk out without another word. The whole ride here was him telling an endless story about him and Gabriel used to trick Michael. It was amusing at first, but then they just made me feel that emptiness again and I drowned him out. 

I didn't want to be reminded that I got kicked out of heaven and no one would even consider having me back. I'm not important. The angels said so themselves. 

I pause as I look at the rest of the bags. Wetness formed in my eyes and I dabbed at the corner to see a tear. Am I crying? I swallow and try to hold my calm. I can't afford to cry right now. I gasp as another new feeling litterally shakes my body and I had to catch myself on the edge of the car. 

I tried to control my breathing, but my chest only tightened and I choked instead. My tears started to fall unwillingly and my body wouldn't stop shaking. What's happening to me?

"Casti-" Lucifer calls before going silent. The feeling in my chest grows and I fall to the ground while crying out. He's going to kill me now. I'm going to die. I'm going to die because I am weak and I deserve it. I have failed heaven. "Angel, it's just a panic attack. Calm down. Here, breathe with me." He whispers soothingly.

He grabs my hand and places it on his chest. I could feel it rise and fall with each one of his breaths and I tried to mock it. Slowly I could breath again and I heard him sigh in relief.

I close my mouth tightly to try and silence my sobs as I calmed down bit by bit. 

"Let it out, Castiel. It's easier this way, because if you push it away any longer it becomes hatred. You don't want to hurt anyone you love do you?" Lucifer explains in my ear, speaking quick but soft.

I shake my head and let the tears fall and the sobs release.

"Good boy." He murmurs, wrapping his arm around me to run his fingers through my hair. I let him pull my head onto his chest and basically pull me into his lap. "Good boy."

\--

He kept me in the position long after I had calmed down. Everytime I tried to movie his grip tightened and he'd whisper another story in my ear on why pushing your emotions away was bad.

Then his stomach growled.

I looled up at him and a red tint was obvious on his face. "You're hungry. May we please get up now?"

"Yes, alright." He sighs, releasing me from his death grip. "You know, Michael used to have panic attacks all the time. Though he never embraced the emotions! If he would just feel them then he wouldn't get overloaded! Why do you think Dean does the same thing?"

"I always forget the brothers were modeled after you and Michael." I mumble, both of us grabbing the remaining bags and walking towards the cabin.

"Yeah, most do." He shrugs.

Silence falls over us very breifly.

"You know, I've never seen another angel cry. When Michael would get upset like that he would smite anything that can in a hundred mile radius of him. Hell, even Gabriel would get pissed. Raphael... He just went silent. Euh, the silent angry is the worst. You don't do that do you?" He shivers in disgust and we drop the bags of food onto the table, also grabbing the ones by the door.

"I- uh-" I stutter but he cuts me off again.

"It doesn't matter. Anyways, what has Dean done to you that has broke you this much?" He now asks in a tight tone, turning to me with squinted eyes and a scowl.

I tense up, wishing that I could just escape. "Nothing." I lie weakly.

"Has he hurt you, Castiel? Touched you? It had to be something real bad with how well you have hidden it in your mind. So what was it?" He asks in a low voice and I swallow.

"No- I just-" I stutter but he pulls his lips back into a scowl.

"Oh, that poor excuse for a human is a dead man walking. How dare he ruin such a fragile thing." Lucifer now growls to himself as he turns to glare out the window.

"But- He hasn't-" I try again to defend my freind, but he cuts me off again.

"Oh, don't lie to me angel. I'm literally the father of lies." He barks and I straighten up my posture.

"You will not hurt him." I reply tightly, keeping my face now void of emotion.

Lucifer turns to me with mild shock. "Are you serious! He has let vile things happen to your body! He tried to kill you, on multiple occasions. And constantly chooses Sam over you despite how many times he says your family."

I close my eyes and hold my breath. Those words hurt, and I knew it was becuase I know they were true, but my last order was to do as Dean said. I have failed everything else. I can't fail him. I look up to Lucifer with a glare. "I must do as he says, it was my last order."

"Castiel!" He exclaims, drawing my name out. "You're not an angel of heaven anymore. You're fallen, just like me. We don't have to follow orders anymore! Just let. It. Go!"

"I-" i start but then go silent. Despite how much I wanted to protest, I knew he was right. I am not an angel of heaven, I haven't been for a long time. I don't have to follow orders anymore. "You're right, I don't have to, but he is my freind."

"Freinds don't give orders!" Lucifer now says desperately. "Freinds take care of each other and be there for the other. When you needed Dean the most, he kicked you out. Do you remember that? You were freshly human and he kicked you to the curve like a broke toy, because you wasn't able to help him anymore and he didn't want to help you."

"How did you know that?" I ask quietly and he rolls his eyes.

"Please. You didn't think I wouldn't go snooping around in your memories while I possessed your body?" He scoffs before smirking. "Oh, and the feeling you got when you first saw me again in that cage of mine? The feeling of awe? Adoration? Love?"

"Shut up." I growl now, tensing my shoulders up for a fight.

He throws his hands up defensively. "Hey, I'm just saying that I liked it and in return I'm going to kill Dean for doing and teaching you things that I couldn't do it. Blame it on my jealousy- wait- possessive issues."

"I'm not an item that you can own." I hiss, stepping back. "Keep in mind that I am more powerful than you at this moment. I could kill you with a simple touch." He then jerks his head up and my jaw falls slack when I see his eyes glowing red. 

"Yes, I'm weak, but I'm not that weak. So why don't we both just forget that little statement you said right there and I'll go get some sleep so I can 'replenish my strength' as you put it." He mocks before stomping out of the room.

I watch him leave before sighing and starting to unload the groceries and put them away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mm. This is good. What did you call it?" Lucifer asks and I glance over my shoulder before looking back down to the pan. I flip the pancake and sigh.

"Bacon, and I told you not to eat it until I was finished with everything else." I grumble, pushing my sleeves back up my arms in annoyance.

He breathes a laugh. "Why don't you ever change clothes? Yeah, one sec." He says before rushing out of the room. He steps back in with a stack of clothes. "Here, wear these."

I turn and watch with squinted eyes as he drops the clothes onto the counter and then picks up another piece of bacon. I roll my eyes and finish the pancakes. "Here." I huff, dropping the cooked pancakes onto a plate before sliding them over to him. I unbutton my shirt and pull it off before folding it up and setting it next to the other clothes. I pick up the t-shirt and sigh before slipping in on over my head. 

"Cas. You- You know that wasn't an order, right? You could've said no." Lucifer stutters awkwardly and I look over to him as I start to undo my pants.

"I know, but you would have complained if I didn't." I grumble and drop the dress pants before picking them up and folding them, setting them ontop of my dress shirt. I then grab the sweatpants and pull them on.

"You're not wrong." He basically whispers and I look back over to see he still hasn't tried his pancakes.

"You haven't ate your pancakes." I deadpan with a frown before walking out of the room with my everyday clothes.

\--

"I'm bored, Castiel. Let's talk." Lucifer whines and I look away from the window with a frown.

"What about?" I ask boredly and he shrugs.

"I don't know. Boys?" He jokes and I roll my eyes before turning to look back out the window. "Well, how about a walk then? You seem to enjoy nature and I do too. It's something father actually made right."

I look back over my shoulder with an almost hopeful smile. "I would love that." I breathe out and his face lights up.

"Well, let's go then. Let me grab my shoes." He says before rushing into his bedroom. I smile and look back out the window. I can't remember the last time I took a walk to actually look at nature. Maybe I'll see the bees. The bees are nice. "Alright, I'm back. Are you not going to wear shoes?"

I lool down at my bare feet before looking back up at him, my shoes on along with my normal clothes. "Yes, I am."

Lucifer giggles before shaking his head. "Bet you think you're all big and bad being stronger than satan himself."

I frown at this. "No, I- I actually feel small. Insignificant. Because if the mighty can fall, then what happens to us weaker beings?" I mutter, trailing off sadly. 

"Nothing's going to happen to you, little one. Just give me a little more time and I'll be as good as new and we can go save my son. Then I will keep the two of you safe, I assure you." He explains while throwing and arm over my shoulders. "Just stick with me, Castiel, and I can show you things that Dean didn't even dare to think about."

"What sort of things?" I ask confused and his grin turns into a smirk. He stops us from walking out the door and bends his head down. I stand still, burrowing my eyebrows confused before gasping as his lips meet my neck. He continued to leave soft, wet kisses before pulling back with a satisfied look.

"Things like that." Lucifer whispers before running his fingers over my neck he was previously kissing. "He used to dream of doing that to you when you first met, you know? He just never had the guts."

My blood runs cold at that. Dean wanted to do those things with me? I clench my shaking fists and bite the tip of my tounge to control my emotions. I am an angel. I do not stoop so low as to-

No, I can't think like that. It was surely just physical attraction and Jimmy was in peak physical condition at the time. He had to be to be able to conceal my complete being, as he still does.

"Does that make you angry, Angel? Good, it should. You know that's the reason he first started letting you hang around them. It wasn't because you saved him from Hell or anything, simply because he wanted to sleep with you."

My lips twitched, almost forming a scowl and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to conceal my grace. No, Dean is the righteous man. He couldn't have been thinking like that. I am an angel, I am above that. I can't-

Stop. It- It had to be the profound bond. That would explain the attraction and his body was handling it the only way it knew how.

"Oh, I heard his prayers to you, Castiel. You used to be praised, but he was beyond rude. So disrespectful to call a specific angel and demand him to do something. If-"

I snap my eyes open and Lucifer goes silent. I could feel my grace moving ferociously underneath the skin of my vessel to the point where I thought I was about to combust. I grit my teeth and glare at the roof. "He treated me as if I was lower than him." I growl.

"He did. He did so much more, though."

"He treated me as if I was his pet. I helped create the galaxies above us." I hiss, looking back down to the weakened archangel.

"I know you did, why ever did you let him treat you like such? He should have been obeying your every word, not the other way around." Lucifer continues, a smirk plastered widely across his face.

I pause before feeling a pain in my back. "He touched my wings." I whisper, all my rage falling from my body and being replaced with defeat.

Lucifer goes quiet. "He what?" He growls quietly and I bow my head before slipping down onto my knees.

"I was hurt after an encounter with a band of angels.... They- They injured my wings. I couldn't hide them away in time without completely destroying them." I start explaining with a whisper but then go completely silent as embarrassment heats up in my cheeks. "Dean- He- He came in and saw them... an-and Touched them... I- I couldn't stop him. I could hardly move. He- He didn't know though, It's not-"

"Stop right there, Castiel. That damned Winchester did know. I quite remember you telling the boys just how personal just seeing an Angel's real wings were. He just didn't let it stop him." Lucifer growls before kneeling infront of me. "He humiliated you and you have tried to hide it away. Don't hide it, Castiel, it will only make you weak. Embrace it and it will make you stronger."

I look up to meet his eyes and he smiles down at me. "Your tears are special, Little one. Father has never made another angel who has cried. Let them drop."


	5. Chapter 5

I sit down beside Lucifer hesitatly, but relax when he grins excitedly over at me.

"Castiel." He says happily before looking back out toward the little pond that sat behind out cabin. "Watch this."

He flicks his wrist quickly and a rock starts skipping itself across the water skillfully before sinking towards the bottom. My eyes widen and I straighten my back with equal excitement. I grin over at the archangel and let hope spread through my chest. "Your grace is regenerating quickly. That's a good thing. We have to save Jack as soon as possible."

"It'll be possible soon, angel. Maybe another two weeks and I'll be back to full power." He grins while staring down at his hands. He then looks up at me with an even wider grin. "Maybe shorter if I do this right."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously with a head tilt and his smile falters slightly and he sighs.

"I have to use my powers to a certain extent to keep it growing quickly, but if I over use it it will only slow down the process." He mutters and I frown.

"Well, then we'll just be careful and keep taking care of you the human way. Speaking of that, did you eat breakfast before coming out here?" I ask with a teasing look and he raises his hands.

"Caught me." He laughs. I chuckle and we both climb to our feet before walking back into the building. "You know, angel, I was thinking that maybe I could do something for you for a change. Freinds are there for each other, remember? And recently you've been taking care of me."

"You will be doing something for me when we save Jack." I nod as I start to cook him some eggs.

"Yeah, yeah, but let's do something a little more present. Like, I don't know, do you want a new trench coat?" He asks with a thoughful frown and I shake my head.

"No, I enjoy the one that I have. I bought it with money I earned myself." I state with a proudful grin. He smiles at that before returning to his look of thought.

"Well, then how about we go to a bar?" He offers slowly and I chuckle.

"It takes a lot to get me drunk." I chuckle before dumping the eggs onto a plate and grabbing a slice of bread before sliding it over to him.

"Well, what do you want then, angel? Anything is up to grabs." He asks while taking his first bite. I watch curiously before frowing. 

"What do I want?" I repeat softly and he nods his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have wants. Everyone does." He shrugs and my frown only deepens. "I know what your thinking, angels are not supposed to have wants, but you're different, Castiel. Just think."

I meet his eyes before sighing and closing mine. I search my thoughts for anything that I would want, but stop when something enters my mind. No, I don't want him to do that again... but it did feel good... No, Castiel, angels don't bother with any forms of intercourse. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwhich." I mumble while opening my eyes. "But there's no point becuase I can only taste the molecules."

Lucifer huffs in annoyance. "Angel, come here." He shakes his head. I frown but steo closer to him. He pulls away from his food and stands up, making us less than a foot away. "You're a terrible liar." He whispers while leaning forward. He crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"I'm not lieing, only avoiding certain truths." I say firmly and he smiles in amusement.

"Hmm, that may be true. So, what is it you really want then?" He asks while leaning ever closer toward me. My breath hitches and he pauses before his eyes light up. "Well, if that's what you wanted you didn't even have to ask." He breathes happily before grabbing my by the hips and pulling me into him.

His mouth meets my neck in almost an instant and I gasp. I grasp desperately onto his back for support as my legs start to shake.

"You don't know how long I have wanted you, Castiel." He breathes out while biting down gently on my neck. "The first time I seen you, a fledgling watching the others fly as you sat stubbornly, I just knew you would be mine. And now you want me." He bites down harder suddenly and I couldn't stop the whimper of pleasure that escapes me. He groans in response, pulling away to look down at my face. I had to blink my eyes open to concentrate, trying to not thinking about his hands that are running from my hips to my back ever so slowly. "You have fallen far, little one. Though it seems to have been your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny." I whisper before having to catch my breath as he starts kissing down the length of my neck again. He hands finialy meet on the small of my back, letting him pull my body tight against his. "I tend to break it." I finish breathlessly.

"And what if that was Father's plan all along?" He asks against my collarbone.

"I don't- Why would he-" I start to ask but freeze when my grace suddenly surges and a prayer hits me at full strength, making me throw my head back and my eyes roll up into my head.

"Castiel, where the hell are you?! You haven't called so you better show you ass soon! A-freaking- men." Dean yells and I yell in pain, forcing myself away from Lucifer so I can grasp onto my head.

"No!" Lucifer shouts angrily, obviously having heard the prayer as well. "You're not going back to them! How dare that human scum try and order you around!"

I stare down at the floor and don't respond. My body was almost shaking with an overwhelming emotion. Once that I wish I never wish to have experienced: fear. "I don't want to return." I whisper.

"So don't!" He yells as he steps forward and wraps both arms tightly around me again. "He does not deserve the presence of an Angel. He does not deserve you!" He growls while grabbing my face in one of his hands and making me look up at him.

"But, the-"

Lucifer then roars in rage and everything glass around us shatters, making my body freeze. His grasp around me becomes to tight and no matter what I did I couldn't escape. Helplessness fills me and I couldn't stop the tears that began to form in my eyes. I don't know. I don't know. "Forget him! All he has ever done is put you down!"

I desperately try to move out of his grasp, absolutely terrified of his outburst. 

He glances down at me before his face goes blank. "You cry when you're afraid, too." He mutters before his eyes widen and his mouth falls slack. "I scared you? Oh, oh, Angel, little one, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I know you're confused, but I can't let you go back with knowing that you'll return even more damaged then before."

"He prayed." I whisper in defeat and the archangel scoffs as he runs his thumb under my eye, catching the tears that still slipped through.

"Not even Michael answered every prayer. Especially not these days." He mutters and I frown. I know it's true, I've been in the older archangel's pressence as he ignored everyone of them for days. Ones that were actually important. 

Dean's prayer was not important. He is simply upset that I am not by his side. Anger fills my body at the thought of his fantasies of me.

I swallow and straighten my posture, his arms slidding out from around me. "You're right. It's time I stop doing everything for them."

"There you go, cowboy." Lucifer grins happily. "See, soon enough we will save Jack and have our own happy family."

Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am going to prepare, we have to stop waisting precious time." I state as I turn around and start walking towards the door.

"Wait! Castiel, wait." Lucifer rushes, scrambling behind me before catching up to my side. "I know you want to save my son as soon as possible, but we can't. We have to time this right or I will go in there completely defenseless. You are not going through what they put me through, so I would much rather be at my peak physical strength before we go rushing into things! Don't you agree?"

"I- Yes, that would be the smartest path." I agree reluctantly and bow my head with a sigh. "I don't care what I have to go through to save him. I promised I would keep him safe and I have failed so far."

"Yeah? Well I do care and I'm not letting you kill yourself over my son, who sure as hell knows how to protect himself." He scoffs before placing his hands on his hips. "Just listen, little one. I promise we will get him soon, just a little more time and I can be sure we all return safely."

I nod my head and look back up to him. "I can't fail him too." I whisper vulnerably and Lucifer smiles down at me, resting a hand on the side of my face.

"Don't cry now, because you are not going to fail him. You're going to save him because that is what you do. You save people, Castiel. Without you do you think the Winchesters could have really saved the world?" He asks and I frown.

"I damned the world and killed over half a million when I released the leviathans." I grumble before turning my gaze to a glare. "Before that I decided to play god and I killed innocent people with my own hands."

"And long before that, you put the first thought of doubt into my brain, you bad little angel." He teases and my eyes widen in suprise. "Oh yeah, haven't I told you? It's when you were still a little fledgling, the youngest of all the young ones, and you were sitting in the grass. All the other young angels were laughing and playing, but you just sat there with that little frown of yours. Of course, I had to ask what the matter was and you just looked up at me with anger in your little eyes and said 'they won't let me play because my wings are black.'"

I frown as I try to remember, it was so long ago. 

I gasp when the memory hits me. Lucifer in all his former glory talked to me. I smile and shake my head as the Angel infront of me chuckles. "So, you do remember. That day, I started questioning father on why angels weren't treated equally. That one question led into so many more. Oh, look at what you have done." He smirks, grabbing onto my hips and stepping forward.

I don't move. "I made you fall." I whisper as Lucifer moves his head to hover between the crook in my neck. "It was because of me?"

"Don't blame yourself. It was bound to happen with the mark and everything." He whispers, raising a hand to brush it through my hair. "It's not you fault. Nothing is. It's father's fault that the world is so broken because he created it so."

I meet his eyes and sigh. I glance down to his neck and look back up to him to see amusement in his eyes. I close my eyes and press my own lips to his neck. A groan escapes his throat and he tightens his grip on my body. I kiss softly up to his jaw before pulling away to look at him. 

His eyes were closed and a smile was on his face, but he opens his eyes to look down at me after a moment of silence. "Why'd you stop." He whines. "That feels amazing."

I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth. He turns his head quickly and presses his lips lightly to mine before I could pull away completely. His hand that was resting on my head pulls my hair into his fist, pulling my head back. 

"Oh, angel. All you ever need is me." He whispers as he kisses down my throat. "I can give you everything you want." He then bites down into my neck and a strangled moan escapes me as I try to stop it before it could. A deep growl forms in Lucifer's throat in response and he bites down harder. "Mine." He groans while moving down slightly to repear his process of biting and sucking. "Say my name."

"Lucifer." I breathe out shakily and his body starts shaking in response.

"Mine." He repeats in a deeper voice, pulling away to grab my jaw and make me look up at him. "You're mine. You've been mine and I have come to collect, little one. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take care of all your little wants and needs. There's nothing to worry about now." He smiles while running his hand down my side and the other through my hair. "Mine."

I couldn't find it in myself to protest.

\--

"Almost full." Lucifer grins as he enters the living room with a bounce in his step. "Pretty soon I'll be back to full power and we can do a little magic and go save my son."

"Sam and Dean have found a way to open the rift." I say while looking down at my phone, scrolling through there messages. "They're gathering the last ingredients now, they want me there."

He hums in thought before a mischievous grin splits across his face. "Go. I'll be there shortly little one, don't worry about me. Go put on a little show and get that rift open."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You're still weak." I say with a frown as I stand up off the couch. Suddenly he was standing infront of me with glowing eyes and his wings spread out behind him.

"Still weak? No, just settling." He chuckles before his eyes fade back to normal. "Go. Stay with Sam." He orders with a serious look.

I nod my head and give him one last look before slipping out of the cabin. I walk slowly towards the truck before stopping and looking over my shoulder. Lucifer waves from the doorway before blowing a kiss. I roll my eyes but grin and climb into my vehicle before driving away.

\--

"Cas!" Sam exclaims as I step through the doorway of the bunker. He rushes up the stairs before I even had the chance to start down them. "I thought something happened to you." He breathes out as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

I wrap my arms around him in return and shake my head. "No, I'm fine. I was just trying to find ways to save Jack." I whisper and he nods his head.

"I know, that's what I told Dean, but he still worried about you. You can't just ignore our calls like that, Cas." Sam pleads while pulling away and looking me in the eyes. I advert his gaze guiltily.

"I'm sorry." I apologize, and I am. I'm sorry I left them for so long when they have been my family for years, but I had to help Lucifer heal. Make sure he was safe. He's going to save Jack and I promised. I promised I would keep Jack safe and I failed. I will do anything to fix that.

"I know, Cas. I know. Come on, Let's go see if we can find Dean. He's probably in his room or something." Sam says and I quickly catch my breath.

"Actually, uh, can we do something? I feel as if you and I never get some quality time. You have saved my life, Sam." I say quickly and his face softens.

"You've saved mine as well, Cas. Plenty of times over." He says with a smile as he rubs his hand on my shoulder. "So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we just take a drive." I suggest with a smile. I do like spending personal time with Sam. I always have.

"Sure thing, buddy. Let me grab my shoes." He grins before rushing off. I watch him leave before letting my smile fall. 

We have to save Jack. This drive is just waisting precious time, but I can't face Dean right now. 

I know he will see right through me. He always has. He will know that I have been running from him purposely. He will ask why I didn't answer his prayers and I can't lie to him. I just can't. He sees right through every one of them, but he tries to believe me. He tries to trust me, but he always knows. He always knows.

I can't risk it. Lucifer has to save Jack. Without him, entering the alternste universe is like walking into a volcano. It's a instant death scenario. We're not prepared for whatever is in there and he knows.

"You okay there, Cas?" Sam's voice asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up with wide eyes before giving him a shakey smile.

"Yeah. Just a little tired." I lie and Sam instantly believes it. I swallow and shake my head. A tiny lie isn't going to hurt anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dean! We're back!" Sam shouts and I follow him down the stairs, thinking of how many things I can say to still avoid the truth, but not lie.

"Sam? Why didn't you- Cas?" Dean whispers in disbelief before smiling and stepping forward, embracing me in a hug. I instantly hug back, feeling his soul reach for my grace. The profound bond, no matter how angry I am with him, I will always be connected to him.

The profound bond.

That's why I can't lie to him!

"Where have you been?" He asks while pulling away arm lengths apart.

"I've been trying to find ways to save Jack. Sam tells me you have found a way to open a rift?" I ask, using the truth. I have been trying to find ways to save Jack, just with the help of an archangel.

"Yeah, but we have a problem. We need grace." Dean says with a huff and Sam pushes his hair behind his ears.

"Not just any kind of grace. A fallen angel's grace." Sam adds hesitantly and I squint my eyes.

"Well, that's not a problem them. Take mine." I say while pulling out my angel blade.

"What, no! Cas, it requires a complete grace. All of it. You won't be an angel no more. Or ever again." Dean says and I frown as I stare at the ground.

I won't be an angel?

But I've got to save Jack.

"So, an archangels grace would be just as beneficial?" A familiar voice asks and we all jerk our heads to the location. "I'm the first fallen one, you know? Plus an archangel. A little tiny bit of me and poof! The most powerful rift you've seen." Lucifer says with a large smirk and wild hand movement.

"Lucifer." Dean snaps while pulling out his angel blade.

"Dean." Lucifer greets back in a tight voice. "Sam." He says with a lot more enthusiasm. "Long time no see."

"Heh, yeah." Sam whispers nervously with a pale face.

"Castiel." Lucifer smiles while turning to me, before scowling. "You let him touch you."

"The-" I start but he cuts me off with a raised hand and a glare.

"The profound bond? That's your excuse? Are you kidding me?" Lucifer growls while throwing his arms up. "No, Cas, now you're just lieing to yourself."

"What's going on here? How do you know about that?" Dean interrupts with a snap. 

"Oh, Deaaan." Lucifer drawls out with a smile before his eyes harden. "You broke my angel." In a snap Dean was on his knees clawing at his throat as he gasped for air.

"Stop!" I shout, not knowing if I should rush to Dean or attack Lucifer. Lucifer stops, but doesn't look at me.

"He's been scared of contact now, tenses with a little touch. You broke my little angel and I want to tare you to shreds for it." Lucifer growls before taking a deep breath. "But we're all on the same team now, so let's get to it. Here, grace." He tosses a little vial over to Sam. There was only a little drop in there, but it glew furiously bright.

"Will this be enough?" Sam asks, still being cautious but a little more relaxed.

"Yep. Plenty enough, promise you. Wouldn't lie to you, Sammy. And anyways this is benefiting me as well, remember?" Lucifer hums before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I immediately stiffen at the touch, but slowly relax.

"I don't think so." Dean snaps, glaring at the archangel. "Get you hands off Cas. Better yet, get the hell out of here. You're not seeing your son. Not if I can help it. He doesn't love you, doesn't even like you."

Lucifer scowls. "You've been feeding him lies. I simply want to talk to him and let him make the decision for himself." 

"Dean." Sam interupts before his brother could argue back. "Just leave it. He's been there, and we don't know what we're walking into. We need him."

Lucifer gives Dean a smug look at the comment. Dean huffs in response and rolls his eyes before stomping out of the room while mumbling something about how he wasn't going to be in Satan's presence any longer than he had to. I watch him leave before facing Sam. "Thank you, Sam."

"Just because we need him doesn't mean I'm happy about it." He responds shortly, flopping down in his usual chair and flipping the computer open.

I sigh and turn to face Lucifer instead. He holds his arms out towards me and I walk into the embrace, happy to have his contact. He hums softly under his breath before looking towards Sam. "Sammy, my dear vessel, you hurt my Angel's feelings." He says with a fake sadness in his voice. "I suggest you say sorry." He finishes, his anger slipping out between his words. I pull away with furrowed brows.

"There's no reason for him to apologize. Humans are easily hurt and he feels betrayed that I am teamed up with you." I try to explain, but Lucifer ignores me. 

"No, he's right Cas. I'm sorry, I know you make your choices to try and help everybody, it's just sometimes it doesn't work out. I'm not mad at you." Sam apologizes with a smile before glancing at Lucifer. "I'm just going to have to believe you made the right choice."

"He did." Lucifer smirks while pulling ne tight against him. I grunt in discomfort and try to reposition myself by pushing away, but only manage to get my arms stuck between our chests. "By far." I could fill his smirk as he pushes his face against my neck and bites softly. He pulls away and rests his chin on my shoulder and hums. "Guess what, Sammy. He's my little angel, not yours, and definitely not Dean's. But hey! I promise to take care fo him, I don't want to hurt my one do I?" He says mocking and I tense in his hold.

I try to push out of his arms again and this time he lets it happen. I clear my throat and look away embarrassedly. "Do you need anything else for the spell?" I ask softly and he shakes his head. 

"No. I'll start setting it up. You just- You just keep him under control please." Sam responds snappily and I sigh.

"Okay. I- uh- Lucifer, would you like a tour of the place?" I ask and instead o answering he snaps his fingers.

"I already know the place if you recall." He shrugs and I look around the field, breifly glancing up at the moon, before looking back down at him. 

"This place is very beautiful." I compliment softly and he snorts.

"Yeah, sure. That's not why I brought us here though." He informs before wrapping his arms around me and turning me to face him. I tense immediately, shocked at the sudden contact and I closeness of his face. "Relax little one, I won't proceed until your ready." He reassures gently and I untense at the words. He smiles thankfully before pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

I quickly bring my hand up to the side of his face and kiss back rougher than intended. I'm still not to good at this. He chuckles into the kiss before pulling us down to the ground and gathering me in his lap. His arm that was on my hip wraps around my waist and presses into my upper back instead. Right where my wings would be if they were exposed. I gasp at the thought and immediately pull away, but not completely. He quickly brings his hand back down and frowns.

"Sorry, I got carried away." He apologizes. I exhale through my nose before opening my eyes again.

"It's okay." I comfirm before slowly pushing him down on his back. He easily complies and intangels both his hands into my hair instead. I lean down carefully and kiss him much gentler this time and he sighs softly. His kisses back with little force, letting me lead the way as I get comfortable again. I pull away to look at him to make sure I was still doing the right thing and he hums.

"We can take this as slowly as you need." He reassures with closed eyes. "We have the rest of forever."

I smile and press my lips to him again. This time I readjust myself to where I was more or less laying on top of him and one of his arms quickly wrap around my waist to hold me in place. I search my memories for everything I knew about kissing, but this felt different. This felt good. I open my mouth slightly and carefully poke my tounge out to touch his lip before pulling away again.

He lays still, heavy breathing and fond eyes as he looks up at me. "You're okay. You haven't done anything wrong." He whispers, so I lean down quickly and kiss him a little more excitedly than before. He smirks into the kiss, but still lets me lead as I deepen the kiss. His hand in my hair pulls tight enough to feel good and his hand on my waist was drawing little circles. It all just felt so good.

My hips suddenly grind against his and I gasp before immediately flying a couple feet away. Bringing my knees to my chest, I hide my face in my arms as I try to recover my breath.

To much.

"Hey." Lucifer's voice says as I hear him walk towards me. "What just happened was natural. It's alright, you did nothing wrong." He mutters as he sits beside me, careful not to touch me. 

I look up at him with a frown. "That was... Supposed to happen?" I ask quietly and he sighs.

"I assume you don't know how it works between two men, either." He says and I shake my head. "Don't worry about. Once again, we have plenty of time. What just happened is your body wanted friction as it started getting more needy. Completely understandable. Completely natural."

"Natural." I repeat, thinking on how it felt. "Did it feel good for you too?" I ask him with a curious head tilt and he groans.

"You have no idea." He grunts while tipping his head back. "I want to take you so bad, but I'm going to wait until you're ready."

His statement made a weird feeling spark through my body and I shivered, suddenly wanting the contact again. "Can we-" I clear my throat to hide my embarrassedment. "Can we try again?" I asks and he laughs.

"Of course. You can try anything." He admits and I swallow before positioning my legs over him. He grits his teeth almost immediately and throws his head back.

"You have no idea what your touch alone does to me." He groans out, digging his hands into the dirt below him. Instead of answering, I carefully rock my hips into his. He grunts and I gasp, bowing my head as my stomach tightens and my body feels electric. "You're doing-" He cuts himself of with a gritted groan and I rock into him again. "Good." He finishes tightly.

I nod my head, letting out a shakey breath as I wrap my arms around him and bury my face into his neck. I pushed down more this time as I rocked into him and one of his hand was on my hip in a flash. He pulled me down onto him, so our hips were already touching without me having to move.

"There." He breathes out. I rock forward on him and cry out softly at the large increase of friction the simple move caused. Lucifer groans beneath me. "Faster." He huffs, so I grit my teeth and obey. I move into him without a pause now, breathy groans escaped me with every grinding motion. The tightness in my stomach only grew and I almost whined when I felt it spread lower before crying out as it suddenly released. The feeling of pleasure took over me and I dug my nails into Lucifer who was mumbling in my ear. "Normal." I heard him say between the string of enochian, so I didn't even begin to panic. This was normal. 

After the high I panted into his shoulder and a soft growling sound echoed from his chest.

"Mine." He whispers and presses a kiss to my neck. I let out a shakey breath as the word sent another shiver down my spine.

"What was that?" I ask quietly as I try to move away, but it rubbed me against him and I had to stop with a groan.

"That was an orgasm." He answers while clearing his throat. "You were perfect." He sighs as he runs his fingers through my hair. "And that was with clothes on." He laughs and I look up to him.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I went with you angel. Your sounds, your cried out my name. Dad, I almost lost control." He breathes out before carefully helping me off of him. I scrunch up my nose as I feel the wetness on my stomach and between my thighs, but in a snap of his fingers it was gone. He rests his hand on my cheek and smiles down at me. "Mine." He breathes out happily, staring down at me with soft eyes. 

"How many other things is there?" I ask him with a curious frown and he laughs.

"Plenty, but we don't have much time left as if right now. The Winchesters will be expecting us soon." He answers and I nod my head. "There's this, though. It doesn't always have to be sexual." He grins as he takes my hand into his.

I look down st out hands before smiling at him. "It's nice."

"I know." He winks before snapping with his other hand, transporting us to back to bunker.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell took so long?!" Dean exclaims agrivatedly as soon as we arrived. Lucifer drops my hand and crosses his arms with a smirk.

"Do you really want to know that answer to that question?" Lucifer teases and Dean immediately tenses and glances over at me before glaring at Lucifer.

"I swear to god if you-

"I hope dad watched it, just so he could be jealous of how I made his favorite angel feel. You should've seen his face when he came. Or heard the way he screamed my name and glowed as his grace thrummed excitedly as he-"

"Alright, that's enough." Sam interrupts with an awkward clearing of his throat. I duck my head embarrassedly and look up to Lucifer sideways as he glances down at me. His gaze softened breifly before he returned his glare to Dean. "Let's just get this over with." He mutters and we all walk over to the area the two cleaned out.

"Me and you are having a talk later." Dean hisses in my ear. I look over at him, but he was now determinedly staring at the markings on the floor. 

Sam starts the chant and sets the bowl down on the ground before dropping a match in it. Suddenly a rift opens in the air and I straighten my shoulders. We're going to save Jack.

I don't look at the others as I steo through first.

Stepping out on the otherside without looking was a bad idea, I tumbled down the hill and the sound of another body quickly follows. Dean lands on top of me an I look up at him nervously, freezing up as I forget I could just push him off. He swallows as he looks down at me before awkwardly climbing off. 

I lay still and control my breathing before sitting up. I frown as I look around. "Where is Sam and Lucifer?" I ask and he shrugs

"I don't know. They came in before me. Do you think they could have been spit out somewhere else?" He asks and I look around.

"I assume so, I did not hear nor see them as I fell." I mutter and refuse to look at him.

"Perfect." He grumbles. "Come on, maybe it wasn't to far from here and even if it was we don't have much time. They can take care of themselves."

I nod my head and carefully walk the rest if the way down the hill before snapping my head up at the sound of a stick breaking.

"Who are you?" A female voice asks and I tilt my head slightly as I find her body.

"I'm-" I start to introduce, but then the sound of snarling interupts me. Dean pulls out a machete and chops the head off if a vampire before looking down at it.

"What the hell." He mumbles, nudging it slightly with his foot.

The woman swallows and shakes her head. "I heard that they didn't always look like that. Used to look like you and me before the hunger set it." She explains in a shakey voice.

"Do you know where Jack is?" I ask without hesitation and Dean gives me a 'seriously' look.

"I- Who are you two? Are you angels? Demons?" She asks defensively and I frown. 

Before I could answer, Dean did for me. "We're from an alternate universe. Jack and Mary are from our universe and we're here to return them back home." He spills out quickly and the woman sighs.

"I heard about that, she said you would come eventually. Though I pictured your brother to be much different. I wish I could help, but the only road to homebase from here is through a cave full of vampires much like that one. And trust me, you do not want to go to far off trail, easy to get lost and traps are everywhere." She explains quickly.

"Which way?" I ask and she points down the road. 

"Just that way. Once you exit the cave it's only about another twenty- thirty minute walk until home." She answers before shouldering her bag. "I got to go." She whispers before running back down the roar.

I look over at Dean before we both start walking.

Silence fell between us and I didn't really want to break it. 

"Cas, buddy, is what he said was true? Did you really become fuck-buddies with Lucifer?" He asks and I frown.

"If you're refering to sex. No, we did not have sex." I answer honestly, but confusion and agrivation only replace the hurt.

"Then- Then what was he talking about?" He asks quickly and I frown.

"We just-"

"I could show you a better time." He interupts while stopping and pushing me into a tree. My eyes widen panickedly and I try to move away but he presses his body into mine. I gasp as his hips hit mine, but I was to scared to spread my wings to escape.

"Dean." I stutter out, trying to push him away. "Stop."

"Why didn't you just let me show you this a long time ago? It would've been a lot nicer. A bed instead of a forest floor." He grunts, rubbing into me again. It felt so wrong, but at the same time the pleasure was still there. 

"Dean. No. Stop." I beg, not wanting to hurt him, but wanting it to stop before I went into complete panic. He ignores me and grabs my jaw. 

"Do you really not want this or are you just saying that?" He asks, but doesn't give me time to answer before rocking into me. I whimper, squeezing my eyes shut and he laughs. "What I thought." He grumbles before grabbing my ear between his teeth.

I hiss in pain, but freeze when his hand touches my back. I shove him away with my grace without a thought and quickly collapse to the ground and pull my knees to my chest. 

He doesn't bother me as I scramble to control myself. "We got to save Jack." I breath out shakily, ignoring the fact that Dean was now limping as I hesitantly climb to my feet. I shoot him a cold glare before starting my way down the path, way ahead of him.

Lucifer

I sit up with a grunt before frowning as I only see Sam. "Cas?" I immediately call, but there was no response. I stiffen and look around for any sign of either of them.

Cas is stuck alone with Dean. 

I grit my teeth to stop from roaring in frustration as I think of what I should do. Cas and Jack are both in the world, sepperated from me. A little unexpected, but nothing I can't do. I just got to find both of them now.

"They must have been spit out somewhere else." Sam finialy comments and I turn to face him. "Do you know where we are."

"We're still in Kansas, though just barely. I cam sense-" I pause as I close my eyes to concentrate. "A large human presence that way." I grumble and start walking.

"Lucifer, are- are you okay?" Sam asks after a couple mimutes of walking in silence and I snap my gaze towards him.

"Does it look like I'm okay? My angel is with the poor excuse of a human who ruined him." I spit out and he sighs.

"Could you explain that to me? The ruined part? Neither of them ever talked about it." He asks hesitantly and I glare at him before sighing.

"Castiel was weak and his wings were injured, so he didn't have enough time or strenght to put them away when Dean entered. Then Dean touched them." I explain shortly and he gasps.

"That's- An Angel's wings are a direct link to their grace, correct? Isn't touching only ment for mates?" He asks quickly and I huff in annoyance.

"Yes, and because of you brother, Cas will only use them in emergancy. Even if he's near me." I admit, almost hurt that I haven't been able to feel his feathers yet. Though, I understood and I wasn't going to push him. He deserves as much time as he needs.

"I'm sorry. That must be hard then. Maybe you should show him your wings and let him touch them, to show that you trust him to see them and all." He offers kindly and I was impressed, he may hate me but he was trying to help for the sake of his freind.

"It's not really the same because I'm an archangel, but it might work." I mutter while thinking and he frowns.

"Why would it be different?" He asks confused and I sigh. 

"Archangels have three pairs of wings, each pair to signify their specific past future and present, my future and present were ripped out by my brother. You know, my future once showed peace. All my brother's did. Gabriel ripped his own out after what Michael did, and Raphael ripped out Michael's. I think Raphael ripped his own out as well. Point of the story, the angels don't know that."

"So you're saying that Cas still thinks you have six wings, or that he doesn't even know the whole six wing thing." Sam asks confusedly and I chuckle darkly.

"Oh, he knows. Michael made all the angels watch as he ripped out my wings. He just doesn't know about the other three." I answer before sighing. "But I'll show him and trust your judgement on this, Samantha."

Castiel

"This must be the cave." Dean mutters as he grabs two flashlights from his bag. He throws one at me and I barely catch it, glaring at him for not forwarning me. I turn it on with a roll of my eyes and shine it through the dark halls. "Here." He mutters and hands over a machete as well. I grab it and grasp the handle nervously. There is obviously a lot of vampires here and my grace is lower than it should be. I really shouldn't use any of it, but I'm worried I'm going to have to.

We enter the cave slowly and carefully, but quickly enough to where we wouldn't be in here all day. I grunt as a vampire suddenly falls off the roof and onto my back as two more land infront of us, seemingly coming out of no where. I quickly rush backwards into the wall and try to protect my neck as much as possible, but it's claws still dug deep into my face as it tried to pull my head back. I finialy manage to throw it off my back and kill it just as Dean finishes killing the other ones. I wipe my sleeve across my face with a wince, pulling it back to inspect it and seeing it completely stained with blood. They'll definitely smell me now.

"Holy- Cas, are you okay?" Dean asks quickly as he rushes to me. "He got you good, luckily he didn't hit your eyes. I think-"

"Dean, we don't have time. I'll go first and draw them out. They'll smell me coming way before you, so you should be safe" I say, though it got muffled as blood poured into my mouth and over my nose. I swallow it reluctantly, almost gagging from the choking feeling, and turn to start walking. He stops me by catching me by the shoulder and I tense, refusing to look back 

"No, your not being bait. We're going in together." He says firmly, obviously to stubborn to change his mind. I glance over my shoulder before sighing in slight annoyance but also thankfulness. We both knew I would most likely not survive if we followed through with my plan.

"Okay." I agree quietly, giving him no other answer before turning to where the exit should be.

We both walk together through the dark tunnels, towards the light which we assumed would be the exit. The blood never stopped gushing out of the wounds and I had to constantly deal with feeling as if I was suffocating. The pain was quickly setting in, but I was scared to admit it. We don't have much time anyways. We have to save Jack. I can handle these insignificant face wounds.

"Lucifer should have been with you." Dean mutters after a few minutes of silence as we enter a forked passage. We choose right, the way with the light and he briefly glances at me. I was currently holding my sleeve to the worst of the cuts to maybe help the blood flow slow, but it has already soaked through my sleeve. "You wouldn't have been injured."

"Don't blame yourself, Dean. It is not your fault." I reassure while smiling over at him, before grimacing as it pulled at the cuts.

"Yeah? Well, it could've been prevented." His last word falls soft as we enter a large open space. I look around in time just to see several vampires begin to run at us. I shift the machete to my left hand and smite the ones that ran at me with my right, despite knowing how short my grace level already was. After killing a few, I knew I couldn't continue to use my grace without falling out, so I shift the machete back to my right hand and begin to use it as Dean once instructed.

After about twenty heads were rolling on the floor, Dean laughs victoursly as he finishes off with the last one, but I grimace in pain and cower in a corner. My face had really begun to hurt, but it was starting to heal, but then one of the vamps managed to catch me. Now the cuts were reopened and spilling more blood. Now, not only was I injured though, my grace was so low that I felt as if I couldn't even walk. I lean against the wall with a small whimper and close my eyes.

"Cas? You good?" Dean asks worriedly while running to me and I force myself to nod my head, not daring to talk and could hardly move. "Let's hurry. It's not far from here now." He urges and starts to pull me out of the cave, heaving my arm over hid shoulder as he carried most my weight; I couldn't be more thankful. Our walk was more of a jog the rest of the way, as he was obviously panicked at my state. I tried to hold my eyes open and force myself to help him, but it was useless and I almost blacked out multiple times.

Finialy, we a base comes into view and several people run up to us while shouldering gun. I swallow in fear, sensing the strength of the bullets, but force myself to straighten up. "Hey, we're humans. He's injured! Where's Jack!" Dean exclaims as someone pulls me away from him. I cry out and try to grab onto his arm on instinct, but they pull him away and push me roughly to the ground. I fight back, pushing them off without a second thought, and try to scramble to my feet. I'm not dieing without putting up a fight.

"Castiel, it's Mary. I'm trying to help you." A soft woman's vouce suddenly pleads and I open my eyes with some difficulty. Relaxing, I try to say her name and thank her, but I choke on blood and cough instead. She removes her flannel quickly and holds it against the side of my face while looking around panickedly. "They went to get Jack, he can heal you. Alright? Do you understand me, Castiel? You're alright, Dean's alright. He's over there." She says motherly as she leans over me and dabs at my face with her shirt. I meet her eyes before squeezing them shut as I start coughing again. I shouldn't have used my grace.

"Two more!" A deep voice shouts loudly and I look over, mainly worried it was more vampires, just as the group escorts Sam and Lucifer through the door. Lucifer looks around the yard breifly before his eyed meet mine and his gaze turns murderous. As soon as the people let his hands go, he was by my side. 

"Little one." He spills out, pushing Mary aside. She lands on the ground with littlr force, surprising me that he was so gentle with her even though he was obviously angry. I swallow the blood in my mouth and raise my hand to touch his face with a smile, that felt more like a grimace. His own face looks pained and he glances over his shoulder before grabbing the sides of my face with caring hands. "It's okay, Castiel. I can fix this." He whispers and presses his lips softly against my forehead. A warm feeling runs through my head and I could feel the wounds mending together quickly. He was healing me. I sigh and close my eyes happily, leaning into his touch and feeling almost at bliss.

"Thank you." I smile and he pulls back, looking down at me with a worried look.

"What happened?" He asks with a frown while gently stroking his thumb under my eye. "Who did this to you?"

"We had to go through a cave that housed vampires." I answer and close my eyes back with a sigh. "We killed them all though." I add quickly and I could feel his body relac slightly. He presses a short kiss to my temple and I shiver slightly. "Where's Jack?" I mumble, grunting slightly as he pulls back to look around before turning back to me.

"Get off my father." A firm voice shouts and I look up quickly to see Jack in a defensive position before looking back at Lucifer. He was holding me tightly by the shoulders now, so I could see how this could look like an attack.

Lucifer stands up, after I give him a reasurring nod, and stares at his son. I quickly follow his actions, with a lot more difficultly. I really shouldn't have used my grace, it's going to take awhile to regenerate. "Jack." I breathe out happily, glad to see him again. The young Nephilim rushes at me, past Lucifer, and wraps his arms tightly around me. I hug him back immediately and he laughs in disbelief.

"Castiel. I thought I'd never see you again? Are you alright? You're covered in blood. Did he hurt you? I know how to use my powers now, I can smite him." He says quickly as he pulls away and I shake my head with a smile.

"Jack, I'm fine. That's you dad, Lucifer." I introduce as I point to the said archangel. He raises his hand slightly and smiles at us.

"Hey, son. Long time no see, eh?" He chuckles while rubbing his hands together awkwardly. "I- uh- don't mind that you see Cassie here as a father either, if you were worried. We are together, anyways."

Jack squints his eyes and lookd at me with a head tilt. "You're married to my father? I didn't know that." He mutters and my eyes and I stutter out a few words but Lucifer cuts me off.

"Yep, he's the love of my life." He cheers, walking over and throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Just like you're the light of my life. It's good to finialy see you. Maybe now we can get some quality bonding time." 

Jack only looks even more confused as he frowns and looks between us. "But, I thought you and Dean were-"

"No." Lucifer intrupts in a growl. I look up at him with widened eyes before quickly returning my gaze to Jack.

"Dean and I are just freinds, Jack, but we can talk about this some other time. We have to get you back to the right dimension." I plead and he smiles and nods his head.

"Alright, let's go. The people here don't really like me anyways. It's because I'm part angel as well as part human." He informs us, obviously proud that he was smart enough to know that. I grin, proud of him and his growth.

"They don't understand what we are, but it's alright. They never will." Lucifer grins and holds his other hand out. Jack looks at me before accepting the invitation.

"Let's go home." He says excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bc sweetness that's why  
> (I promise now that I have all the chapters published I will go through and edit it! Please point out mistakes and give me helpful criticism! I will greatly appreciate it!)

(bonus chapter)

Stepping back through the portal into the bunker was like taking your first breath.

It was amazing.

I walk straight into Jack, who went in before me, and I quickly hugged him. "It's so good to have you back." I sigh and he laughs.

"I've missed you, Castiel. You are like a father to me." He responds kindly, hugging me back just as tight. I could see Sam and Dean over his shoulder, talking in hushed voices during the own hug.

"Having a family meeting without me?" Lucifer asks as he steps through the portal last, and it closes behind him. I pull away and grin as Jack smiles nervously.

"Thank you father. For helping Castiel." He says before walking to Dean and Sam.

"He'll warm up to you eventually." I reasure him and he shrugs with a wide grin.

"I know." He teases before gently grabbing my face in his hands. "I trust you."

I smile. "I love you, Lucifer." I whisper and he kisses me deeply before pulling away.

"I love you too, Castiel. My little angel."


End file.
